


Coming Home

by masulevin



Series: Written in the Stars [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Game(s), Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Avery goads Reyes into coming home from work early.





	Coming Home

Avery’s last message to Reyes keeps replaying itself in his mind over and over, distracting him from his work and making his return to their little house even farther away. It’s burned into his memory along with all the other filthy promises she’s messaged him over the last couple of hours -- all designed to have him come home early, he knows, all designed to have him hard and wanting before he even leaves Tartarus.

And he is hard already, aching inside his flight suit. He sighs and presses the heel of his hand into the base of his cock, trying to ease the tension somehow but only making it worse.

He snatches his hand away and rubs his eyes instead, sighing heavily as he takes a moment to gather himself. He just needs to finish this last thing, and then he can go home to experience one of the myriad of things Avery has been suggesting to him ever since she decided she was bored home alone.

He takes another peek at his omnitool. She hasn’t sent him anything else, but her last message still taunts him from the orange interface.

_ I know I can make you say my name. _

Reyes barely stops long enough to shut down his terminal before he’s out the door, waving distractedly at Kian as he passes.

The normally quick shuttle ride from the slums to his safehouse in the Badlands seems unbearably long this time, and he’s practically vibrating with need by the time he walks in the front door. Avery greets him wearing only a pleased smirk and a pair of panties and nothing else, her arms open for him the second the door locks closed behind him.

“I knew I could make you come home early,” she says, laughing when he rushes her to scoop her up into his arms.

He lifts her with a little grunt and carries her without hesitation toward the bedroom. “Do  _ not  _ get used to this.”

She laughs again when he drops her on the bed, and she climbs up on her knees as he shimmies out of his flight suit as fast as he can. As soon as he’s down to his briefs, Avery buries her fingers in his hair and pulls him to her for a hard kiss. He growls against her and wraps his arms around her to hold her body tight against his, and she bites his lower lip in retaliation for the way his fingers are pressing into her skin.

“Come on, Rey,” she murmurs, kissing along his jaw to his ear. Her fingers trail down his bare chest before slipping under his briefs to palm at his ass. “I’ve been waiting all day.”

He leans his head back and groans as she scrapes her teeth over his collarbone. “I wasn’t gone that long,  _ mi reina.” _

“Hmm?” Avery glances up from where she was about to tease his nipple with tongue and teeth. She straightens up and looks him in the eyes to say, “Oh, I can stop if you want…” She arches a brow and moves one hand from his ass to his cock, giving it a slow stroke from root to tip and smiling at the way his eyes drop closed.

He forces them back open. “Avery…”

She smirks at him and kisses him again before releasing her grip on him and scooting back. He follows, climbing up on the mattress too, reaching for her hips before she bats his hands away. “Lie down.”

He obeys but still takes her hand and pulls her into his lap. She straddles him and settles against him with a smile, leaning down to kiss him once more. He pushes her hair out of her face and holds her against him, grinding up against her heat as his tongue brushes across her lower lip.

She opens her mouth to him, sliding her tongue along his and grinding down against him as she shivers. His breath catches in his throat and he moves his hands from her hair to her breasts, squeezing gently and tugging at her nipples just to hear her groan into his mouth.

She sits up suddenly, dislodging his hands and putting more weight on his cock. He tosses his head back as the wave of pleasure overwhelms him for a moment, hands falling to her thighs, and she chuckles as she moves her hips against him in a more deliberate movement.

“You’re teasing me,” he says, opening his eyes once more to look at her. She winks at him and slides off his lap, settling between his knees.

Utterly unperturbed by his accusation of teasing, she scratches her nails down his chest, smiling when he hisses and arches up into the contact. She scoots back to pull his briefs over his hips and off his legs, then sits back down between his thighs with a wide smile.

She takes his cock in hand and resumes her slow pumping before meeting his heated gaze. “You know what we haven’t done yet?”

Reyes licks his lips before replying. “I can think of a few things.”

Avery freezes with her thumb pressing against the head of his cock and stares at him. After a half-second, she starts to laugh and says, “Oh, okay, send me a list then and I’ll see if I can take care of them for you.”

She laughs again and rolls her eyes at him before leaning forward and replaces her thumb with her tongue, licking across the sensitive tip as she continues to meet his heated gaze with one of her own. He sighs and forces himself to relax under her touch, reaching out with one hand to brush her hair away from her face again.

She offers him a soft smile before closing her eyes and ducking her head to draw the tip of his cock into her mouth, just far enough to make him drop back onto the pillows with another sigh.

He can feel her shifting between his legs as she settles herself more comfortably, one hand jacking him firmly while the other cups his balls, her warm fingers gently squeezing and rolling them in a way that makes him arch into her touch.

She hums softly, taking him deeper, smiling around him as she feels him twitch in her grip. She laves the underside of his cock with her tongue, focusing more on driving him wild with suction and pressure instead of trying to take him in all at once. She keeps busy with her hands, stroking what she doesn’t draw into her mouth, the other playing with his sac and making him groan deep in his chest.

He arches his hips up toward her in aborted little thrusts, content for right now to let her take the lead. She’s staring up at him when he forces his eyes open to look down his body at her, and she winks at him as soon as their gazes meet. He pushes up toward her mouth and she takes it in stride, letting him in deeper but pulling back just as fast.

The hand on his sac slips lower, massaging behind his balls with two fingers and the slightest curling up of her lips around his cock. Reyes’ hips jerk up of their own accord, his legs spreading wider to accept her wandering hand.

He has to force his eyes open again to watch her smirking up at him as she lets her fingers slip even lower, aided by the saliva now liberally coating his cock and balls. He groans deep in his chest and covers his eyes with one hand, giving up on trying to maintain eye contact as the tip of one finger breaches the tight ring of muscle.

He arches up towards the warmth of her mouth and then rocks his hips back down towards her finger barely pressing into him, torn between the two sensations that he’d quietly missed in the months they’ve been together. Another moan, this one almost a whimper, slips from his lips as Avery angles her head to draw him in until he hits the back of her throat.

She pulls back with aching slowness, hard suction and flickering tongue drawing another whine from his lips. She releases him and sits up, wiping her lips with her free hand, and says, “Rey, pass me the lube.”

He pulls his hand away from his eyes and blinks down at her, uncomprehending, until she wiggles the finger still inside of him and asks for the lube again. He grabs it from the bedside table and nearly throws it to her in his eagerness, and she laughs as she snatches it out of the air. 

“Just lay back,” she says, voice rough. “I have a promise to keep.” She wiggles her eyebrows once and then turns her attention back to her hands, squeezing some lube onto her fingers before pressing it back against his asshole. 

She doesn’t wait this time, pushing her middle finger in to the knuckle. Reyes swears roundly at the intrusion, arching his back and clenching around her finger as she laughs.

“Feel good, babe?” she asks, pulling her finger almost all the way out before pushing it back in, then again, and again faster as Reyes presses his lips together and tries to control the sounds spilling from them. “Talk to me.”

Reyes sucks in a deep breath and starts to answer, but she suddenly presses her index finger in along with the middle finger, and he loses his voice once again.

She continues fucking him with her fingers and watches as he writhes under her attention. The muscles of his abs flex as he meets her thrusts, a sheen of sweat glistening in the afternoon light.

Avery turns her attention back to his cock, holding the base steady so she can pull the tip back in her mouth. She sucks hard and presses her tongue to the sensitive underside, eyes closing so she can focus on the movement of her fingers inside of him, searching, searching…

She finds his prostate with a wiggle of her fingers, and he swears again, one hand dropping to the back of her head to hold her against him. She moans softly around his cock, the vibrations making him twitch in her mouth and swear. She chuckles and moans again, deliberately, fingers now pressing against his prostate with a steady determination that has his toes curling and his breath coming in sharp gasps.

His grunts and groans are growing in volume, only sheer stubbornness keeping his teeth together and his words in his throat. Avery fucks him harder, pulls more of his cock into her mouth, spit dripping down her chin and onto the hand that’s pumping his shaft.

He fights against the pleasure that’s tightening his balls and becoming unbearable, digging his heels into the mattress and pulling away from Avery’s touch as much as he’s pushing into it, ignoring the sweat that builds up behind his knees and on his back against the blanket, his whole world wrapped up in the heat of Avery’s mouth and the feeling of her fingers pushing into him over and over and over.

Another determined push of her fingers against his prostate, another swipe of her tongue over the head of his cock, and he loses the fight. He swears as his fingers tangle in her hair, holding her tight against him as he comes on her tongue. He doesn’t even realize when he calls her name like he’s been punched in the stomach, a harsh bark forced between his lips against his will.

She accepts all he has to give, using her tongue to clean him off, then eases her fingers out of him and swallows. She rests her hands on his thighs as she sits up and stretches out her neck, rolling her shoulders to get rid of the lingering tightness from being hunched over, and clears her throat.

Reyes forces his eyes open and peers up at her, his chest still heaving with each breath, and reaches out for her. She leans in with a smile, letting him guide her face to his for a kiss. He teases her lips open with his tongue, deepening their kiss with his hand on the back of her head.

“I wondered if you’d spit or swallow,” he says, breaking their kiss to rest their foreheads together.

She giggles a little and kisses the tip of his nose. “And  _ I  _ knew I could make you say my name. Worth coming home early?”

He makes a pleased hum. “Always.”


End file.
